


A Warm Place on a Cold Night

by nemorps



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Cock Warming, M/M, Overstimulation, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 21:43:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20234854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemorps/pseuds/nemorps
Summary: Geno keeps Sid 'warm' as he's reviewing game tape.





	A Warm Place on a Cold Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nhlsideblog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhlsideblog/gifts).
  * Inspired by [nhlsideblog does bottomgenoweek](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20206261) by [nhlsideblog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhlsideblog/pseuds/nhlsideblog). 

> [Malkinspenguins](https://malkinspenguins.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr asked me "What is cockwarming?" so I explained it to her. Then about three minutes later I saw [Jojocircus's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojocircus/pseuds/jojocircus) GORGEOUS art and HAD to write a fic for it. 
> 
> Written for the [Bottom!Geno week](https://zhenyabest.tumblr.com/post/186171692416) hosted by [Zhenyabest](https://zhenyabest.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr.
> 
> Day 3 (August 13): **overstimulation** | humiliation | sexting | threesome | golden showers | **free space**  
(it's kinda mild on the overstimulation XP)

Sid's sitting on his couch, game tape playing on the big projector screen. The puck dings off the back wall and slips past him on the play. He backs it up and hits play again, trying to see exactly how the puck got past him. He shifts his weight to sit up straighter.

Geno grunts, fingers clutching just a little harder at his back.

Sid shushes him distractedly, petting his hand down Geno's bare back.

Geno's covered in sweat, hot and heavy where he's curled in Sid's lap. Sid's cock pressed deep inside him. It's warm and wet and delicious. Distracting too. He'd have long since finished reviewing this tape if Geno weren't a warm, wet vice around Sid's hard cock.

It feels so good, the scent of Geno desperate for him, the little whimpery sounds he's trying so hard not to make. The way he's buried his face into Sid's neck. Sid can feel the heat of his blush creeping off of his face and down his chest.

The puck dings off the post and the refs on the screen blow the whistle. Sid nearly startles as it brings him back to reality. He swears, rewinding _again_.

"You're too good at this," Sid huffs, aggrieved.

Geno hums apologetically, but Sid can feel the pleased, smug curve of his lips against Sid's skin.

Sid shifts his hips deliberately and Geno gasps, mouth dropping open, face pressed to Sid's neck. Sid can feel the gentle pressure of teeth as Geno bites his own lip, clearly trying to hold off. Sid could press up with just a little more purpose, drive them both insane. But that isn't the point. The point is, Sid needs to practice watching the game, seeing the play, even when his mind and his body are fighting with him. If he can focus on the game while Geno is hard and heavy and perfect in his lap, then he can focus on the game when the fans are screaming and angry and flushed and sweating and clinging to him so tightly he's going to have bruises on his arms even through his shirt--

"Fuck, Geno..."

Geno moans right back, twisting his hips. A needy grind against Sid's cock. "You make it forty minutes this time… Please…"

The pleading note to Geno's voice is what finally does him in, has him pausing the tape, tossing the remote aside and grabbing Geno's hips with both hands. 

Sid's thrusting up hard and fast, and Geno's rocking back and forth in his lap, dazed and blissed out on the pleasure, his cock is leaking steadily, a sticky stream of precum that's already smeared over Sid's shirt and belly.

"Gonna make you come," Sid grunts, placing his teeth to the ridge of Geno's neck and biting down. Hard.

Geno screams and does, going limp as his cock jerks and spurts between them, untouched after what feels like hours of torturous pleasure.

Sid isn't long to follow him, pushing up and in, deep as he can go and filling Geno's ass with his come.

They're panting together on the sofa, Geno going quickly boneless in Sid's lap with a happy little hum. "So good, Sid…"

Sid hums in response, a long, satisfied noise, and reaches for the discarded remote.


End file.
